Starry Skies
by Dia Newman
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. He was born and raised in the country. She was a city girl. Only fate brought them together. One-shot.


_Whisper..._

"Hey," she whispered. He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Stay. . ."

_With me..._

"All right," he said. "How about we go outside. . ."

_And we will lay..._

"It's gorgeous," she gasped in awe. She had never been out if the city before—not before he invited her to the country. His mom was traveling abroad at the moment and he was quite lonesome. She snuggled closer to him.

_Side by side..._

The stars watched them silently, in their own little clusters, like worlds on their own. He hid the smile that fought to break out. He knew she lived for astrology; her favorite symbol was a star after all. He listened intently as she pointed out all the constellations and named all the stars. She named the easy constellations that everyone knew—Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Orion—and ones that he never knew existed—Sagitta and Delphinus—and recited every story behind them by heart.

_Until worlds collide..._

She sat up, frowning suddenly. "I leave in two days. . . I wish I could stay here longer, but school starts. What about you?" She said turning the her companion. "Are you going to college."

"I've decided against it." He said. "It would require me to move into the city and I like it better out here. Besides, now that Mum is on an island, no one else is here to take care of the animals or the farm."

"You could ask someone else to take care of it—education is important these days." She said quickly. "And there's an extra room at my house, you could rent it and—!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but the city has already denied my existence there. I can't." She bit her lip, knowing it was a lie. In truth, he was afraid of all the cars, all the people, everything. All he had ever known was this small town with it's whopping sixteen inhabitants. They did everything for themselves, and for him that was natural.

A few years prior she had convinced him to visit her, but after a day he had already broke someone's nose for disrespect. He left shortly after, more afraid of the 'outside world' than ever.

"But. . ." He said. She looked up hopefully. "Recently, cell phone service and Internet came out here. We can call everyday instead of writing. Next time you have a break, you are welcome to visit. . ."

_And we will unite..._

He drove his battered truck down the dirt roads. The air conditioning was officially broken (he had sworn a few months ago he would get a new truck; that promise had yet to become reality) so she quickly opened her window and the window that led to the bed of the truck. He laughed and opened his as well. They rode in silence; they were both unsure of what to say that wouldn't lead to tears of farewell.

"What are your friends at school like?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh?" She said, completely caught off guard by the question. "Oh, well, they're okay I guess. One of them moved to our district recently—in a town not far away from yours. They're all very loud too. Except two of them. He has no interest in socializing and she's the new girl, so she's naturally shy. What about yourself?"

He shrugged, "You are my only friend."

"That can't be true," she said.

"But it is. Everyone in town thinks I'm a delinquent. I stick to myself mostly."

"Oh," she replied feebly. She didn't think he was a delinquent in the slightest. In fact, he was very understanding a lot of the time (but also very perverted and tended to make odd jokes) and had a great, well-rounded personality. He reached out towards the old radio and turned it on. The country station came blasting out and he cringed. He jammed the play button and some eighties rap song started playing through the cassette player.

When they got to the town with the station, he stopped at a gas station and filled up his truck. He all but dragged her into the store and bought her some snacks for the ride home.

"Honestly, I don't need—" she looked in the bag, "—a giant glass of tea or a bag of Doritos or—did you seriously get me a necklace with—?"

He smiled at her, "A star? Yes, I did. In'nit purty? Now you can tell all your friends, _I have a friend who lives in the country, I visited him recently and he bought me this._"

"Okay," she said slowly, "then what is in that bag there?" She pointed to the bag he was holding.

"This, Miss Priss, is the phone I just bought." He said. He ushered her into his truck and sped off towards the station. "I just need you to set it up for me."

She laughed, "Are you that technological impaired that you need me to do it for you?"

He blushed, "Oh shut up, will ya? I've lived off of payphones and letters all my life."

"Okay, Country Boy," she laughed harder. "Got it, got it." She grabbed the contents of the bag and opened them up. By the time he had parked in the train station, she was almost done setting it up.

The automated message said, "Thank you for joining Straight-Talk Wireless." She fiddled with the phone and then snapped it with a shut.

"I put my number in there so you don't have to worry." She smiled and opened up the truck door. "Could you help me with my bags?" He nodded numbly as the shock set in: she was _leaving. _He hopped out and slammed his door. He reached into the bed and pulled out her two suitcases.

"I'll carry them," he said and before she could protest, "you don't need to worry. I've got it."

Shortly after though, their time was cut. She hugged him and said, "I'll call you when I get back to the city."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll be waiting."

She released him and lugged her baggage into her car. She opened the window and said, "Don't forget to tell your mum I said hello when she comes home!"

"Got it!" He grinned. "Hey—" the train started to move. "—Next time you come—" it picked up speed, "—we will go out into the fields again—" he started to run with the train, "—and we'll lay—"

_Under a starry sky..._

The train was out of the station, and she was out of sight. He grabbed his knees and panted. "Damn it. . ." he whispered. "God damn it. . ."

An old man walked up and said, "Are you okay, son?"

He straightened up and gasped, "Yes, I. . . I'm just going to miss that girl, she's my only friend."

"Well," the man said. "She'll be back. I can feel it in my bones."

He smiled and thanked the man, then walked out of the station. He climbed into his truck and decided to get a few more extra cartons of gas. On the way, he passed a small car dealership and mumbled, "Next time she's here, I'll pick her up in a shiny new red pickup."

_And there will be no more hatred..._

She settled down in the seat. A pristine old woman sat beside her with an authoritive air about her. "I've seen that young man before," the woman sniffed. "I've heard rumors that he was raised in the hood."

She laughed, "Well that is completely false. That 'young man' is why I'm here. We've been pen pals since elementary school and he invited me out here."

"Oh?" The woman inquired. "If what you say is true, explain to me how he's _not _a ruffian."

"For one, he has a good head on his shoulders and sticks to his beliefs. He can take care of himself—his father passed away last year so he convinced his mum to go tour beautiful islands to take her mind off of it." She sighed. "He's given up his education for his family. I found out earlier that instead of going to college he's going to go and take care of the family farm instead of making his mother do it by herself."

The woman stared at her quietly. "The rumors—"

"Are all false," she whispered. "He is too good to be called any of that. He is. . ."

_Just love..._

He pulled into the driveway of his house. He leaned his head on the steering wheel. The events of last night were still on his mind.

She had snuck into his room and mumbled something about not being able to sleep. So he lifted up his blankets and she crawled in bed with him. She snuggled in close and he wrapped the blanket around them.

"I'm going to go ride a horse." He groaned and crawled out of the last place she was. Already he missed her cheery presence. He slipped his phone in his pocket and went to the stables.

_No one will force apart..._

"Hi?" He asked.

"Hello!" She chirped, "I'm home!"

"Thanks for telling me," he said, balancing the phone on his shoulder as me made some French toast. "I'm making food."

She giggled, "That's nice. I wonder if my ride is here yet?"

"Knowing your family, they probably are."

She giggled, "They probably are—Mum! Dad! I'm over here! Well, I'll call you later? I have to go."

"Got it," he said, "I-I miss you, and I hope that you come back soon." She hung up.

_What we have..._

She shut the door to her bedroom and fell on her bed. She felt horrible—guilty even. Why did she hang up so rashly? All be said was "I miss you." It was nothing to overreact about. She was just being silly.

"Dear, your friends are here!" Her mother called.

"Send them up, Mum!"

_And we will lay here..._

He sat down by the small pond his father had dug as a pregnancy gift to his mother. He traced his finger through the water as the little fish came up to nibble his finger. "What am I doing, wasting away over a girl like this?" He asked out loud. "Dad, what do I do? I've only met her through letters—but why do I feel like half of me has been ripped out?" He rolled onto his stomach and continued to trace patterns into the water. "I hate this. . . I want her back where I can see her. . . I want to have a living, breathing person next to me that understands how I feel even before I do." He pulled his hand away. "And for God's sake she even made a small flower garden when she was here!"

"Why?" He shouted into the air. "Why am I getting so worked up over some stupid flowers?" He quieted down, knowing it wasn't the flowers he was getting worked up over. It was the girl who planted them. In a much quieter voice, he said, "I really need to talk to Mum."

"Is it too much to ask to be together. . .?"

_Side by side..._

She shut the door to the bathroom. Her wet hair clung to her face in small tendrils. She walked inside her room and pulled a box out from under her bed that held all the letters she had ever received from him—there were probably well over one thousand now. Instead of reading the last one she recieved—where he congratulated her for getting into the university of her dreams and invited her out to his place—she dug down to the bottom. The paper was more wrinkled and older. She passed by a few of them smiling fondly, where he had drawn all over every empty space of them playing in fields with smiley faced suns and giant butterflies and stars. She then grabbed the oldest letter. The first one he ever sent her.

She had to thank her parents for forcing her into the pen pal program at her school, where the administrators matched up a child from the city to a child from a rural area. She grabbed the letter and opened it. She smiled at the horrible penmanship as she read what he had wrote just about twelve years ago. He wrote about his life on a farm, where his best friend was a horse, and how his dad was his hero, and during the winters his mother took him to a little pond and taught him how to skate.

She missed the thrill of getting letters from him greatly.

_Whispering tales..._

He sat on the fields, completely bored. What was he supposed to do? Everything seemed bland now without her smile to brighten everything up. "Damn . . . I'm going crazy . . ." He muttered.

_Of when we were young..._

She sat by as her friend (that was a male) asked the 'new girl' out. It was very sweet, the way he did it. He used a card trick then gave her a bunny that said, "_Will you go out with me?_" The girl grinned and said yes.

She sighed. She wished _he_ was here to amuse her with his odd jokes. After she came back to the city, everything seemed odd. She choked on the air. She talked a little odd. She made jokes that made others stare at her all with the same expression; "Where did she go?" The faces all asked. It made her so nervous she started to bury herself in her studies so she didn't have to face her friends or family.

God, she wished he was there.

_On an adventure..._

He called her.

"Hello?" A timid voice answered.

"Hey," he replied. And they talked for over an hour. It was hilarious to him, a girl he had only known for eight days . . . it seemed like a lifetime.

_In our own world..._

She smiled as his familiar voice spread warmth over her body. The soothing tenor sound of him . . . he was like a drug.

_Where nothing was wrong..._

He eventually started crying from how much he missed her.

_Where we couldn't be bothered by little things..._

The sound of his heart wrenching sobs startled her.

_Because..._

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I'm so sorry."

_We had each other..._

She bit her lip as she said, "It's all right. What's wrong?"

_And your eyes were like stars in the night..._

"I-I miss you," he gasped. "Much more than you could imagine."

_And now that it's over..._

She could've stared at her phone in shock all day from how defeated he sounded.

_I want you to know..._

"Crystal," he said, "I want you to know that those eight days we had with each other . . . they were the best damn days of my life."

_I will go to the ends of the Earth..._

"They were mine, too," she whispered. "Gold, I miss you as well."

_Just to find you..._

"Crystal," he mumbled. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you just as much."

_And we will have our own adventure..._

Ten years later, Gold and Crystal curled up in the middle of the fields, holding their one year old son, Jasper, in between them.

_Under a starry sky..._

–L.N.

******(AN: The poem is mine, I was the one who wrote it. I do not own PokéSpe)**


End file.
